


Wholesome (SFW Headcanons ft. K Characters)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, Multi, admin kai, eric surt - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kousuke fujishima - Freeform, kurou yatogami, mikoto suoh - Freeform, nagare hisui - Freeform, reisi munakata - Freeform, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform, shouhei akagi - Freeform, yukari mishakuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: SFW headcanons about some of the characters from K Project.Headcanons, SFW, wholesome, fluff.





	Wholesome (SFW Headcanons ft. K Characters)

Eric:

-One of his favorite things for his partner to do is for them to stroke their fingers through his hair. Since he’s always thinking about something, having their fingers gently glide through his hair always makes him relax and have some time to just breathe.  
-He doesn’t often vocalize his affection for his partner. He would rather let his actions speak for themselves. Hand holding, sneaking some kisses in front of others, staying close to them. This often earns him some teasing from his fellow clansmen.  
-If there’s one thing that he’ll always do for his partner, it’s give them back rubs, most often when they’re stressed. He’s already plenty stressed for himself, so when they’re stressed, it only adds to his own, so he likes to relax them with his signature back rubs.

 

Shohei:

-On the total reverse of Eric, he loves to shower his partner in affection. He likes to tell them how much he loves them as often as he can, and is very open about PDA, often keeping an arm around their waist in public and kissing their cheek whenever he feels like.  
-He can be pretty paranoid about things when it comes to his partner’s feelings. If his partner shows even the slightest bit of disdain towards him, he’ll wonder if he did something to upset them, thus making him apologize to them multiple times, whether or not it was his fault.  
-As simple as it may sound, his favorite past-time with his partner is just talking to them over drinks at Izumo’s bar. He likes hearing about their day and what’s new, whether it be gossip about one of their friends or something huge like a promotion or family news.

 

Kosuke:

-He often gets in trouble with his partner for taking in too many strays, but he doesn’t understand why they’re so upset. He’ll always pull the puppy dog face, hoping for them to let him take care of the strays, and it works every time.  
-He strongly believes in chivalry. Holding doors open for his partner, walking on the sidewalk on the side closer to the street, carrying their things. He doesn’t mind it in the least, and likes them to have an easy time.  
-In the off chance that he’s frustrated or mad, he will have his partner stroke up and down his neck and arms with their fingertips. It’s very calming for him, and he considers it a very intimate moment with his partner.

 

Yata:

-He likes to pamper his partner. Trust that if there’s anyone who will treat their partner like a king/queen, it’s this guy; he’ll do whatever it takes to make them happy.  
-He really enjoys cooking for them, since he is such a good cook. He’ll try to teach his partner as well, but will have a hard time keeping his patience if they keep messing up.  
-He actually remembers important dates pretty well. He knows when their anniversary is, their birthday, the day they first met. Despite knowing the exact dates, he often waits until a couple days before to find the perfect gift.  
-He’ll often ask for his partner to lightly run their fingers over his bare back. It’s very calming to him and he just likes feeling them touch him, even though he will be blushing the whole time.  
-Yata would probably choose something exciting and romantic for a perfect date with his girlfriend, like a night festival or a theme park. If they did end up going to a theme park, he’d insist on going on the cheesy swan ride, more so for his girlfriend than for himself, because girls like that sort of thing, right? If they went to a night festival, he’d try to win some prizes from the games for her, and probably share one of her favorite festival foods. In both cases, he’d hold her hand almost the entire time, because he wants everyone to know that she’s his girl.

 

Kuroh:

-He’s not a huge fan of PDA; he doesn’t think that strangers need to see him and his partner like that. However, he will hold their hand and give them the occasional kiss on the cheek.  
-His favorite thing to do with his partner in the evening is to relax and read a good book out loud to them. Sometimes he’ll ask for them to read, but most of the time he’s the one with the book in hand, stroking his partner’s hair with their head in his lap.  
-He can get pretty protective of his partner; he tries to let them handle things, but if there’s even the slightest chance of danger for them, he’ll intervene immediately.  
-He likes to catch his partner doing embarrassing things, like dancing to their favorite song by themselves, or trying to clean and making a mess instead; he finds it utterly endearing.  
-This boy takes his relationships very seriously. He’ll make sure that he doesn’t do anything that his partner wouldn’t like.  
-When it comes to kissing, Kuroh doesn’t really do hard kissing and he doesn’t like it sloppy. He kisses gently and sensually.  
-Going off of that, he doesn’t really like to kiss in public, as he’s not the biggest fan of public displays of affection. However, he will give his partner a peck here and there.  
-When Kuroh kisses, he almost always wraps his arms around his partner’s waist, holding them very close. It’s just a natural reflex.  
-He likes to initiate most of the kisses that take place, but he doesn’t mind if his partner does either. To him it just means they’re as invested as he is.  
-He gets mad at himself when he’s jealous. He thinks jealousy is an unsightly emotion and tries not to get jealous as much as possible.  
-He tends to be very distant when he’s jealous. He doesn’t want his partner or friends to be affected by it, so he will go on long walks to think.  
-If he’s jealous about something to do with his partner, he’ll insist that nothing is wrong so that it doesn’t bother them, causing his emotions to be bottled up.  
-This precious angel would need someone who could help him navigate his emotions and how he handles them, seeing how he tends to keep them to himself. It would also greatly help him if they can talk through his feelings with him.  
-He really wants to be able to relax with his significant other. He’s already got a lot to deal with, so being able to relax with his S/O would be ideal.  
-Kuroh would also need a S/O who can be understanding when it comes to his lifestyle, perhaps even living a similar one to his own. He doesn’t want to change himself too much for his partner.  
-A partner who doesn’t get jealous. ‘Nuff said. This guy doesn’t like to deal with jealousy almost at all unless it’s rightly deserved.  
-Kuroh greatly values loyalty, so a partner who has cheated in the past would be an automatic dealbreaker.

 

Mikoto:

-He doesn’t tend to show affection through words very often. To him it just doesn’t come so easily to spew eloquent words of love from his mouth (though he can say “I love you” easily). He prefers to show her he loves her through his actions, like holding her close often, cuddling, holding her hand, etc.  
-It takes him a great deal of effort to plan a date for the two of them. It isn’t that he’s too lazy or doesn’t want to; it’s just that he wants to make sure it’s something that they’ll both enjoy, or at the very least something that she will enjoy.  
-This guy prefers her to be upfront with him. He doesn’t like it when she beats around the bush when it comes to something she wants; he wants her to tell him exactly what it is that she needs from him (though if she’s wanting to get frisky, he doesn’t mind coyness).  
-Mikoto will try to keep her as far out of any dealings when it comes to HOMRA’s excursions. He doesn’t want her to suddenly become a target for assault or to be hurt in any way.  
-This King would need someone who isn’t so high-maintenance. He doesn’t mind getting them gifts here and there or for important milestones, but someone who values material things or their appearance too much would just be too much for him.  
-Along the same lines, he wouldn’t want a partner who is too clingy. Don’t get him wrong, he likes affection, but if they insist on going with him everywhere or doing everything together, he would get very easily annoyed.  
-Like Kuroh, Mikoto would want someone that he can truly relax with. Whether it’s just cuddling or having a nice talk whilst drinking coffee, he would greatly value time like that with a S/O.  
-Though he wouldn’t readily admit it, he would like having a partner that can rely and depend on him. Not to the extent of fully depending on him, but to the extent that he can protect them and take care of them if need be.  
-Mikoto needs a partner that can accept every part of him. He wants a partner he can trust and who understands him as a person, and not see him as a violent brute.

 

Fushimi:

-He’ll occasionally mess with his girlfriend when it comes to her birthday or their anniversary. He’ll pretend he forgot only to surprise her with something really special he got or planned for her.  
-The guy will ask her for massages any time he can. He gets a lot of stress from his work in Scepter 4, so any time he can get away with it, he will butter her up and coax her into giving him a nice back massage.  
-Though he’s usually very teasing with her, every now and then he will go out of his way to make her breakfast in bed or take care of some of her chores for her, just to make her life a bit easier.  
-He likes to take baths with his girlfriend very often. It’s a nice way for him to cap off the day and to spend some quality time with her, during which he’ll caress her bare skin and gently scrub her clean, planting kisses all over her back and shoulders.  
-Fushimi would most likely choose something more relaxed for a perfect date with his girlfriend, like a cooking class or a trip to the seaside. He would probably surprise them with something, most likely a small gift of some sort. He would simply want to enjoy being with them and enjoying the day, so something that doesn’t require a bunch of energy would be the perfect thing for them. He would sneak some kisses from her throughout the day, and most likely end the date with a gentle make out session on her couch.  
-As an April Fool’s prank, Fushimi took candid pictures of the members of Scepter 4 and turned them into jigsaw puzzles. He gave them to the members, and they didn’t know what they were getting until they put them together. One example is when Akiyama got one of him sneezing his sandwich onto Benzai.

 

Nagare:

-If you’re in a relationship with this guy, you better count yourself lucky. He doesn’t tend to make serious ties romantically, so him being in a committed romantic relationship is rare.  
-If he is in a relationship, he will be very needy and will want to be with his partner as much as possible.  
-This boy’s kisses are almost always aggressive; he likes kissing to be fun and even a bit sloppy.  
-His chances of grabbing his partner when he kisses them is high; he’ll grab their wrists, waist, shoulders, face.  
-He doesn’t mind if other people are watching when he kisses his lover. He’ll even flaunt it if they stare long enough.  
-He’ll act a bit cold towards his partner if they make him jealous. He won’t give any explanation as to why he’s acting the way he is; they’ll just have to figure it out.  
-If he’s really jealous, he’ll have some rough sex with his partner. It’s one of his few ways of getting out his emotions.  
-There’s no compromise with this man; either the target of his jealousy apologizes, or he’ll just give them the cold shoulder. He’s a little more lenient on that when it comes to his lover, though.

 

Munakata:

-He acts as if nothing is different when he’s jealous. He’ll continue to do what he has to and put his feelings aside for the meanwhile. It’s when he’s alone that he’ll let himself focus on it.  
-If his partner asks if he’s jealous, he will tell them. He thinks it’s important to be honest with your feelings, so he won’t hold back.  
-He doesn’t get jealous very easily. Because he tries to see things from every perspective, it takes a lot to make the man jealous.

 

Yukari:

-He gives the silent treatment towards whoever the jealousy is from. It’ll take some convincing to get him to talk to you again.  
-He’ll only see things from his perspective, causing a lot of misunderstandings when he’s jealous. You would have to give him every single detail of whatever happened to get him to really believe you.  
-When he makes his partner jealous, he won’t have any idea. He’s just being himself, so he doesn’t understand why his partner is upset with him.


End file.
